Prince and Princess Of the Mafia
by Ms.Twilight
Summary: In the world of the mafia there is always a Prince and Princess. What happens if Cullens and Swans were going to be combined in the this world. AH, OCC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry It was taking me so long to upload. But I'll Try My Best And Update Frequently. Please Be Patient.

* * *

><p>Being twenty-five is the best time of your life. Easy living including when you're a Mafia Princess. I can get anything I want with the flick of my wrist and have anyone killed my either my own hands or my best friend Smith &amp; Wesson. My father being Charles Swan might have something to do with it. Since is a very scary man. Now I being a princess, sooner or later princesses become a queen. But not in this fairytale, I'm going to be the fucking king of the Swan Mafia Family. The tradition of the heads of families are male, my father only has girls and doesn't really want to share his name. It's a good thing to I don't think I would allow myself to be apart of an arranged marriage. It's a bit cliché to me. Its always either you love the person you're forced to marry or you fucking hate that person beyond existence.<p>

Now I'm getting off track. My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am the youngest person in my family. With my two older sisters, Mary Alice and Rosalie. Mary Alice hates her name and just likes to be called Alice. Not that I care she's just Ali to me. Rosalie is only called Rose by family, meaning me, and wants everyone else to call her Rosalie. Our family filled with Italians and is except to be married to an Italian person. The only other Italian family in the Mafia is the Cullens. Though it's an Irish last name. The head of the Cullen family is Carlisle and he is married to Esmeralda (Esme for short). They have 3 children, all boys. The last time my sisters and I had seen the boys was when I was six and my sisters were seven. Then the boys were icky and very annoying. Though we haven't seen or heard from the boys in a very long time. It was like fell of the face of the earth.

Now my sisters and I have been moved out of our parent's house in the Suburbs and made a living. In a way, you have to have legitimate money so the police won't expect that you're hauling drugs or selling guns. I own restaurants, hotels and large apartment building in the city and other places in the world. My dad has a real estate business and makes big bank. Alice has her own clothing line called Pixie Dust. It makes good money though she doesn't go to very single fashion show with her clothes featured in it. She knows she has a duty in Chicago. She has a few boutiques here in Chicago and even in New York, Milan, Los Angeles and Paris. She gave some of her clothes to Wal-Mart, which I thought was the most stupidest mistake ever. But what works works. She said it was for the people who didn't have enough money. That's just a large horse shitting crap. Rosalie has tons of car dealerships around the country. She has this thing with cars. She knows how to fix it with her eyes closed. She knows her stuff around technology too, which is kind of a benefit in our world. She has this mechanic shop that she is always in but enjoys helping people with her cars.

Now, my dad is one scary fucker. Only to mafia side of life. All around is a really nice guy when is comes to close family and friends. He's even nice to people who has worked inside of our house since before I was born. He gets cold towards people he doesn't know. Bit of trust issues in the past and there shouldn't be any problem now. My family does a lot of illegal things. Things that people would go to life for in prison, though we still do. We have friends in the police force and are even close "friends" with the mayor and his wife. Our life turned out this way back in the 1940s. Grandfather Swan came to the United States from Florence, Italy. His family did this kind of life back in Italy, so Grandpa Swan brought it over to the Americas. The only thing he cut out of what his family did was human trafficking. He met Grandma Swan through human trafficking. She was at her first stop at his house and it turned in to love at first sight. Though that shit isn't real. He didn't want her to be trafficked so he brought her to America with him. He took Great Grandfather's money and ran. He did the family business because it was the only thing he knew. He did the drugs, smuggling, and my personal favorite guns. He just recent turned 98 but looks 50 acts like he's 20. Every time we celebrate holidays together or other family functions, he and Grandma Swan fuck like bunnies on crack. It's very disturbing with their old age but I'm sort of glad that I had my childhood bedroom soundproof when I was younger. But one night when I was too fucking lazy to walk to my room a crashed in the upstairs living room, next thing I know I'm hearing horses neigh and I know for a fact that we don't have horses. So I went and investigated. It turns out the horse noises were coming from my Grandparents room. I could look them in the eye for about a week. I mean how would you reaction if heard your grandparents fucking then you imagine what kind of position their in. Yeah, didn't fucking think so.

Today, we're supposed to see the Cullens for dinner and after that I'm going to a club called Tears. It a brand new and is having its first opening tonight. What can I say? I need a little fun in my life. Maybe I might find someone who is willing to fuck. It's been a while and I don't think my rabbit can handle it for a while.

"Bella, Let's Go!" My dad yelled from downstairs. I'm curling my hair and I need to look sexy 24/7. I'm wearing my black dress pants and a white blouse, and I had to add my favorite round toe pumps. It's black with white at the bottom. I'll take a trip back to my penthouse to change for the club.

"I'm coming!" I yelled as I unplug my curling iron and put it away. I look into the mirror making sure my makeup is in place though I'm not wearing as much. Just some eye liner and mascara. My bang is swept over my eyes as its covering my chocolate brown eyes. The rest of my hair is curled over my shoulders and stopped at mid waist. I walk out of room and slowly descend down the stairs. Everyone knows I don't like to be rushed and I start moving slowly. It annoys them to no end but they understand to not do it. The clicking of my heels hit my parents Maplewood floor, everyone looks in my direction.

"Ugh, finally. I swear you go turtle slow pace," Rose says. She has her hand on her hips and her blue eyes are burning with anger. It anyone else they would have peed themselves, but since I'm her sister and I've seen it a lot. It doesn't quite scare me anymore. "We've been waiting for what felt like hours for your fat ass."

I rolled my eyes. "One, Say my ass is fat one more time and I'll blow that pretty blonde head of yours off. Two, I don't like to be rushed, I have all the fucking time in the world so leave me the fuck alone." I said, sounding intimating meaning that not to say another fucking word or you'll be sorry.

"Whatever, Bitch," She huffed. Now she's all mad.

"Fuck You, Slut,"

"Dickwipe"

"Asswipe"

"Dip Shit"

"Shit Dip," I came back with because I couldn't really think of any other comebacks.

"Really, Who Says That?" asked Alice. She may be the shortest she still can cut your balls with a tooth pick. No games.

My Dad rolls his eyes and help mom put on her coat. They walk to the door and goes to Dad's range rover. "This conversation isn't over missy." Rose says with my fake anger. I just smile and walk to the door.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night princess," I say as I head over my Red Street Fighter 848 with a matching helmet. Rosalie and Alice are riding in Alice's yellow Ferrari. Dad's car is speeding out of our estate and I follow close behind him. I wonder the reason as to why we are going to see the Cullens. It's not like we see them all the time with the exception of mother, whose close friends with Esme.

* * *

><p>Thanks For Reading =)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I wanted to revise this story. No I didn't lose the other chapter just simply revised it a little. Thanks for continuing reading this story. ^_^**

* * *

><p>We pull up to a very large gate that is at least 10 feet in the air that is curved and has a twirl at the end. The brick wall was holding the gates in place and there was a little booth that they would have inside of the indoor parking places. A guy was sitting there with a handgun in his holster. It seems to be a Browning 9x19mm Hi-Power. The guy had a security guard uniform on and sunglasses. His face was set in a hard stare even though I can't see his eyes. This guy would have been scary if I was 8 years old.<p>

Since I'm in front of everybody, I got to talk to this guy. "Hello, we're here to see the Cullens," I tried mustering my sweetest voice. He's going to give me fucking attitude I fucking know it.

"Appointment," He asks in a gruff voice. Now I'm getting pissed, I don't make any fucking appointments with anyone. Not even my father. People make appointments to see me.

Even if he can't see my face, I still give him the bitch glare, which I learned from Rosalie when I was younger. "We don't have an appointment, but like I said not even thirty seconds ago that we are here to see the Cullens. Now, I really don't want to hurt you but I will if you don't comply with my fucking request," in my most deathly tone that I only give to people I plan on killing.

His look didn't falter when he pressed a button that made a buzzing noise. The gates started opening and a smirk formed on my face. "Thanks," I sped inside of the gates as the cars followed behind me.

We enter inside some wood like place and a long road. Nothing but trees was on each side on this narrow road. Two minutes later, we pull up to a large white house. Pillars were right in front of the double doors and a few steps leading up to the doors. There were at least 10 windows in the front of the house. I don't think I would want that many windows no matter how remote we are living. An angel foundation sits in the middle of this cul-de-sac. The angel was holding some kind of jar with water pouring out of it.

I stopped and parked my bike right in front of the doors. The large white doors opened and out came a woman with copper tone hair; it was placed in a tight bun with Chinese chopsticks holding its place. The woman was wearing a navy blue business dress that showed her figure. She had black pumps that seemed high on my end. The woman on a pearl necklace and pearl earrings, they seem so shiny that they might have came from the pearl itself. She looked so happy and gracefully moved towards me and my family, who had come out of the car.

Rose and Ali came to stand by my side if to protect me, but I knew better. They just wanted to be close to me and not near someone we haven't seen in over the last 10 years or so. I vaguely remember this woman as Esme, but not to sure. Her hair reminds me of someone I met before but I can't really remember. The one time I want my photographic memory work it doesn't want to work. Oh well, I'll find out later hopefully.

"Oh, Look at you girl you've grown up since the last time I saw you," Esme says as she looks at my sister and I. "Little Bella, Beautiful Rose, and Pixie Ali, you guys look just like you're parents." I looked at my sisters at the corner of my eyes. "Oh Renee, look at you. You look wonderful as always. So do you Charlie." She pulled both of our parents in hugs. She then pulls Alice into a hug. Ali tense up and Esme quick pulls away. "Oh I'm sorry my dear. You might not remember me but I'm Esme Cullen. I used to watch you when you were younger along with my little boys."

I just remember being dirty a lot not much as to why I was dirty.

"Why don't you guys come inside," Esme says as she walks back to the house. Mom and Dad quickly follow behind her.

The inside of the house was more beautiful than the outside. A large staircase that looks like it leads to 3 floors. It was spiral staircase and carpeting flooring. A crystal chandelier was shining about with real diamond crystals. To my left a black baby grand piano with pristine white and black keys in the den area. When I saw that piano and it made me want to hear the soft melodies that would play.

We walked into the living room and a large flat screen was set on the wall with a Verizon Fios box. A ton of movies were sitting around the TV, piled high and looks to be alphabetized. Three large couches were surrounding the television and the maple wood coffee table was sitting in the middle.

We sat there in the couches waiting for Esme to return from getting her husband and the boys.

My cell phone ringing and I left to answer it. I look to my caller id and see it is one of my trusty pups, Seth.

"What now, Seth. I'm about to have dinner. So please make this quick," I say, in a threatening voice.

"The boys are bringing in the big fish." My whole demeanor changed, I turned hard and cold.

This was code for someone is going to be in the warehouse over by the lake. This 'Fish' was the reason for stalling my shipment of the drugs and guns. This 'Fish' is going to have a very slow and painful death. Especially by my hand.

"Seth, call me in 3 hours. I should be there by then," I said and hung up with even saying goodbye. I calmed myself, trying to soften my face. I hear laughing coming from the living room and headed in that direction.

My father and four other men were sitting in the room, laughing seeming to have a good time.

There is a really huge guy, bigger then I ever seen. He has brown curly hair with blue eyes and dimples in each cheek as he smiled. The guy next to him was this lanky western looking fellow with curly blonde hair that hangs on his shoulders. His blue eyes are exactly like the guy next to him. The other fellow I recognize as Carlisle, his hair looks like the lanky fellow and blue eye like them both. You couldn't see Esme in the boys. The guy that's sitting next to my father looks like a Greek God. His crazy copper tone bed hair was all over the place. Basically in every direction. He has green eyes like Esme's but his is more intense and striking. Actually I never had seen this color green in my life.

I cleared my throat and smiled, "Seems like you all started the party without me." I walk over and sit on the arm of one of the couches.

"Oh. This is my third daughter, Isabella." My father said, gesturing towards me.

"Bella," I said, looking around the room. My eyes lock on the copper haired boy, when he realized he's staring at me. "And you are?" Raising my eyebrow that he is so willing to look at me knowing he is being caught without feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Edward." His velvet voice went straight to my pussy and his gaze didn't let up an ounce. It seems that were having a stare down between each other. I see a smirk forming on his beautiful face.

"Isabella," my father said. I looked to him, completely annoyed. It seems that Edward won the stare down. "The other two are Emmett and Jasper. Hopefully you remember Carlisle."

I look over to Jasper and Emmett, "It's nice to meet you both." They weren't even looking at me. I followed their line of eyesight which landed on my sisters who just entered the room. Though, my sisters paid them no mind because they were used to the stares.

Rosalie and Alice sat on the same couch that was sitting on. Rose was picking her nails while Alice whipped out her Vogue magazine.

Esme walks into the living room with Mom trailing behind her. Esme walks to Carlisle and Mom walked over to Dad.

"Well I'm hungry, hope you guys want Chinese," Esme says as she pulled Carlisle. "Lets go to the dining room."

We all stood up and walked to the dining room. It had a large maple table, that ten chairs sitting in the table. Two on each end and four along the sides. My sisters and I sit on one side, and Mom sits next to Rosalie. The boys sit across from us. Alice across from Jasper, Emmett across from Rosalie and Me across from Edward. Mom sits on Dads right as he sits at one end of the table, and Esme sits on Carlisle left as he sits on the other end of the table. The Chinese food is set on the table.

"Now, everyone please take out all the weapons you have on you," Esme says as she pulls out a brown basket. The boys, Dad, and Carlisle start to take out their weapons and set them in the basket.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks For Reading..<strong>


End file.
